The Battle of Dixie Land
It was November 12, 2011. Elven and Canada had dug there way into the Rebels base named "Dixie Land". With the help of Arabia, Rebels were able to fend of terdy10234's party. Here's how... The Approach It was a normal day in Dixie Land. ShawarmaHog was putting the confederate flag down, lmluc99 was organizing the chests, and soph00 was extending. Then IronHoarder and terdy10234 were in their base. terdy10234 was then slayed. Iron informed the Rebels that terdy10234 and halo4356 were on their way. They were seen digging down. The Fight Terdy was ambushed as he dug down, but halo4356 made the Rebels' faction's home a death pit. All the Canadians then teleported into the base. The Canadians and the Elves had the better of the Rebels and the Arabs, but ShawarmaHog managed to go to spawn and jumped into the water to put out the fire. He then bought a sword while lmluc99, soph00 and IronHoarder repaired the faction home. He then came back and slayed a bunch of Canadians, until leymong killed him. The fight was even. The Backfire lmluc99 took an empty bucket and filled it with lava. Not only was the lava out of the base, but lmluc99 now had a potential death pit on his hands. Soph00 and IronHoarder trapped in Elven and Canada's faction home, which was now set in Dixie Land. lmluc99 then placed the lava, and halo4356's own trap backfired on him! The Aftermath Elven ended up disbanding. This was a big shock to the server, as Elven was around for a long time. It was also a fantastic victory for Rebels and Arabia. ShawarmaHog gathered the valuebles, then the Rebels' home was set to spawn's well. lmluc99 then found his way into Canada's base in the nether. He was joined by ShawarmaHog, and they both kicked ass. Death pit was then placed at Canada's home, which lead to them disbanding. soph00 also looted 60+ diamond and 150+ gold from Canada's base. The song (battle of new orleans parody): In 2011, there was a little slip, 'cause halo and terdy took a little trip. They took a little cobble and they took a little sand, and they found us eating cookies in the base o' Dixie Land! Chorus: We fired our bows and the Elven kept on comin', there wasn't very many that were coming 1 by 1, We fired once more and they began to runnin', on down to Dixie Land on the coast o' Charleston! Refrain: We look up the stone and we saw Canada come, and there must of been 25 of them beating on the drum. They stepped so high and they made the final dig, we got out our sword while Noble wore a wig. Chorus: We fired our bows and the Elven kept on comin', there wasn't very many that were coming 1 by 1, We fired once more and they began to runnin', on down to Dixie Land on the coast o' Charleston! Refrain: Ol' General Shaw said we'd take them by surprise, if we didn't raise our swords until we look terd in the eye. We lowered our swords til we saw his face well, then oppened up our whoop-ass and really gave em hell! Chorus: We fired our bows and the Elven kept on comin', there wasn't very many that were coming 1 by 1, We fired once more and they began to runnin', on down to Dixie Land on the coast o' Charleston! Secondary Chorus: Yeah, they ran through the trees and they ran through the cactai, and they ran through spaces like a silverfish, son! They ran so fast that the wolves couldn't catch 'em, on down to Dixie Land on the coast o' Charleston! Refrain: We fired TNT until the flint wore down, so we kidnapped a creeper and fought another round. We filled his head with TNT and powdered his behind, and when we fired the TNT the creeper lost his mind! Chorus: We fired our bows and the Elven kept on comin', there wasn't very many that were coming 1 by 1, We fired once more and they began to runnin', on down to Dixie Land on the coast o' Charleston! Secondary Chorus: Yeah, they ran through the trees and they ran through the cactai, and they ran through spaces like a silverfish, son! They ran so fast that the wolves couldn't catch 'em, on down to Dixie Land on the coast o' Charleston! "lol I wish i wasn't playing Single-Player 1.9" - SDG3xOV3RBOSS, Omega leader and Super Vip+ "awwwww yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" - ShawarmaHog, Rebels leader "Your all selfish people who only care about themselves ESPECIALLY REBELS!!!" - Austin_D, Canada moderator and Super Vip "(crying) your mean, Rebels! (More crying)" - leymong, Canada mod "I'm muting everyone who talks about this!" - halo4356, Canada leader and Server Moderator "I'm a spectator! :)" - zekrom37, Tara moderator. "Wow, I've made people cry before, but getting someone off of Minecraft? That's a first." - lmluc99, Rebels 2nd in Command "I'm a human chest!" - Soph00, Rebels moderator